


would you kill to save a life?

by squirkless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, I have no regrets, Lots of Angst, Oneshit, Oneshot, Other, angsty af, fight me, lots of death, really sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirkless/pseuds/squirkless
Summary: "would you kill to save a life?"that was the question given to them."of course."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Haikyuu fics that were based on a song





	would you kill to save a life?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is a oneshot i based off a random song lyric  
> i also have no idea how to format so like: w h o o p s ?  
> im so sorry in advance this is shit-

**_Would you kill to save a life?_ **

The world was on fire. Ash raining down, the putrid smell of decaying bodies lingering in the streets. The world was dying.

The quiet tap of shoes on concrete broke the silence, a group of teenagers coming into view. They all varied in height, but they were all wearing tattered clothes, stitched up haphazardly. Backpacks weighed them down, packed with supplies to ensure their survival. But even the chance of survival seemed slim.

One of the males walked a step ahead of the group, his backpack slightly bigger than the rest, his stance stronger. More confident. But behind his confidence, lay a teenage boy forced to grow up too quickly. One that realised that one wrong move would cost him, and his group, their lives.

Another teen walked to the left of the leader; his silver hair dulled from the ash rain. His clothes were slightly cleaner, his smile radiating calmness. Although they were in the middle of an apocalypse, he knew that if he didn’t stay calm, panic would overtake their group, dragging them into its depths.

A small teenager, often mistaken as a child, chatted animatedly with another of similar height, the two of them grinning brightly despite their ragged appearances. In the backs of their minds, they already acknowledged the fact that as soon as their smiles dropped, as soon as their bright auras disappeared, the group would descend into madness. Their chatter was the only thing keeping them sane.

Three intimidating males were walking at the group’s flanks, sometimes conversing with the two small males in the centre of the group. They were the ones that kept the group safe from any ambushes. If they disappeared, the group would fall.

A tall blond and freckled male walked side by side, hands occasionally brushing. The shorter’s eyes sparkled when they looked up at the blond, the other’s glasses shining brightly in the sun. They were a pair. They were never apart. And when they got split up was when the relationships would shatter.

The group of four took up the rear. They were inseparable, like the pair walking infront of them. They were soulmates. When one of them got injured, they would all get injured in some form, whether it was mental or physical. If one of them died, however, the injuries would last forever. They were the ones keeping the group safe from the background. Safe from anything that came at them.

* * *

They were close. Oh, so close. Safety was in their grasp. One step. Another step. Each one took them closer and closer to their refuge. But that was when they let their guard down.

Gunshots rang though the air, taking down their defenders. The rest of them were shocked. Another round of shots whistled past them, taking down the silver-haired male in the centre. A scream ripped its way out of the orange-haired teenager’s throat as he fell to his knees, hugging a raven-haired teen that was shot to his chest. The other went silent, collapsing beside him with a bullet hole to his forehead.

* * *

**_First, they silenced their chatter. They silenced their defenders. They silenced their sense of calm._ **

Their leader stayed standing, having caught the silver-haired male as he fell. One by one, the rest of their group began to fall. First it was the glasses teen. Then the freckled one. The pudding-haired one and the pretty one were next. Their soulmates pulled out guns, firing at their ambushers. But they soon fell too. Soon it was just the orange-haired male and their leader, the pair shocked at how quickly their group’s lives were extinguished.

**_Then, they silenced their relationships. Their lone sense of safety from the background._ **

The leader blamed himself. He blamed himself for leading them into a trap. For leading them to their deaths.

The other blamed himself as well. If he was paying attention, he could have spotted the gleam of the gun muzzles. He could have prevented the annihilation of their group.

The younger pulled the guns from their dead family members hands, handing one to the leader. He took it numbly, raising it up so that it was pointed at the marksmen in the bushes. The other mimicked his actions, his hands shaking slightly.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

Four shots were all it took for the snipers to stop. Silence filled the empty space between safety and the massacre that took place. The leader took a step forward, placing a hand on the smaller teen’s shoulder. He smiled, raising the gun again.

**_When their chatter stopped, that was when they would all go insane._ **

But it wasn’t pointed at the orange-haired male. It was pointed at his own head.

“As long as one of us survives, that’s alright, right?” He smiled, finger resting on the trigger. The other’s eyes widened as he realised what they were going to do. They tried to grab the gun, to pull it down from their head, but it was too late.

_Bang._

The leader’s body fell, landing on the ground with a quiet thump.

All of a sudden, the world was closing in on him. He couldn’t breathe. Everyone he knew was dead. He was alone.

The orange-haired male fell to his knees in the centre of the circle of bodies, tears running down his face as he sobbed. He was just a lonely teen, in the centre of a dying world, surrounded by bodies. The bodies of his former family. And he would never forgive himself for letting that happen to them.

* * *

**_Would you kill to save a life?_ **

That was the question that was given to their leader.

**_Of course._ **

That was his answer. He had saved a life. For the cost of all of theirs.


End file.
